Thinking Out Loud
by soapmaniac22
Summary: Frustrated by her lack of knowledge about Klaus and his past, Caroline decides to interrogate her favorite Original hybrid in the middle of night. "What's your number?"


**AN: Hello my lovelies! I hope you all have had a good week :)**

**Here is my latest installment on my Klaroline NOLA-verse fluff series. I came up with this idea about a week ago when I was trying to sleep, and the muse stroke (at the most random times for some reason!) and I had to write it! I figured with the annoying direction that the shows seem to have started to take, that the fandom needed a pick-me up fluff drabble/OS/whatever this is.**

**Special thanks to my bby linzackles for her super awesome beta skills, you are a precious peach ;)**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Caroline blinked sleepily as she came to.

The room was dark, with the only light coming from the window and the alarm clock on the side table near her head. The digital clock read 4:00 a.m– still way too early to even think of getting up.

Rolling onto her back, Caroline became more aware of her surroundings.

She was in Klaus' bedroom – their bedroom, according to him –in his New Orleans mansion, naked, being spooned against an equally naked Klaus. She had been in town for about a week, finally ready to take him up on his offer of showing her the world, and to be with him. And what an amazing week it had been, Caroline thought, blushing slightly as she thought of all the _pleasurable _activities that had happened lately in this very bedroom.

Along with the kitchen, bathroom, Klaus's study, and the park, amongst some other places.

Caroline had never considered herself sex-obsessed, even when she'd been with Tyler .Considering it had been the main aspect to their relationship, the sex had been more of something to maintain than something to obsess over; lose herself in. It was mostly a means to an end for her.

However, with Klaus she was insatiable. She couldn't get enough of him sexually, and in general. Even with him curled up sleeping behind her, she wanted to wake him up just to talk to him and listen to him talk about his many adventures over the past 1,000 years.

Was it possible to be so in love with someone and still not know a lot about them? She had so much to learn about Klaus. Not just concerning his past, but just general things about him. He always seemed to know every little detail about her, and yet she couldn't tell you what his favorite color or food was. The problem being, of course, that he wasn't very forthcoming about the information. There were some things she has learned the past week about him that did make her feel slightly accomplished though. She could tell you about every facet of his eyes and the different expressions he had, ranging from sadistic to downright pouty.

Caroline shivered inwardly as some of his seductive looks took reign over her mind.

She briefly entertained getting out of bed to find her favorite bedshirt from her suitcase to ward off the chill before remembering that she had left it back in Mystic Falls. Turning around to face the Original hybrid, Caroline snuggled into his arms instead then peered at his sleeping face.

It was a rare moment where his face was completely relaxed. His forehead was smooth –no worry lines that Caroline smoothed out with her fingers when he got too stressed out. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed steadily, his eyelids twitching every so often. He looked...innocent. Younger. Caroline loved every different part of Klaus but she'd never admit that catching him sleep was one of her favorites.

She was too lost in his face to notice that his breathing had changed and she wasn't the only one awake anymore.

"Stop staring," Klaus whispered, his eyes still closed.

Caroline giggled as his arm around her waist tightened and he pulled her closer until she was pressed flush against his body.

"How could you tell I was staring?" she smiled, picking up her hand to lightly tickle his stubble. "I thought you were asleep."

"Sweetheart, I'm an Original hybrid," he kissed the top of her head. "I can hear Elijah breathing across town in my sleep."

"That's impressive," Caroline quipped. "And very creepy." She continued to stare thoughtfully."How do you even sleep?"

He opened his eyes briefly and chuckled before snuggling his head back into the crook of her neck.

"Very well, especially after a night of ravishing a certain blonde vampire who is currently occupying my bed," he smirked.

She giggled faintly as she moved her right hand to start lightly stroking his back. Klaus placed his lips hotly on her neck before popping back down to her eye level.

"Is there a reason why you're alert at…" he looked over her shoulder at the clock on the bedside table behind her, "4 am?"

"I just had some stuff on my mind and couldn't fall back asleep," she admitted, pushing him lightly onto his back then propping her chin up on his chest.

"Anything important?" he asked curiously.

Caroline shrugged, dropping her gaze to his smooth chest. His hand sleepily moved to the back of her head, stroking her hair, and she closed her eyes in contentment.

"What do you wear to sleep in?"

"What?" His eyes had been slowly closing but now they snapped open.

"What do you wear when you go to bed?" she repeated as if it was the most obvious question.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion and disbelief and she fought a giggle at how utterly adorable he was when dumfounded.

"It is 4am in the morning and you woke me up to ask me what I sleep in?"

"Well, yeah!" Caroline shrugged, moving off his chest to prop her elbow up next to his head.

He rolled back onto his side to face her.

"Is there any reason why you couldn't ask me this in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep," she pouted."Besides, technically it is morning."

He sighed and shook his head, smirking slightly at her puppy-dog eyes.

"What brought this question on?"

"Well, I was mentally unpacking, you know, like inside my mind and realized I forgot my favorite sleep shirt at home. Then I realized that we have slept naked like every single night since I got here –"

"And who is complaining?" he slyly interrupted, trailing his hand tantalizingly down her hip.

"And ," she narrowed her eyes at him teasingly, "I was just wondering what a one thousand year old hybrid sleeps in."

"This is what haunts you at night?" he teased, looking highly amused.

"Yes," she nodded her head seriously.

He lets out a chuckle and rolled onto his back.

"I'm serious!" Caroline protested.

Klaus rolled his eyes good-naturedly before kissing her quickly on the lips.

"I sleep naked half the time and wear sweatpants the other half."

"Really?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yes, really," he confirmed, quirking an eyebrow. "Why is this so fascinating?"

"I don't know. Up until this last week, the idea of you _sleeping_ was absurd to me."

He smirked in response, running a hand through her messy curls while the other interlaced her fingers with his.

"So when you go to hotels –"

"Pants, always pants. Hotels have germs," he said immediately, his mouth curling in disgust.

Caroline hummed in agreement before laying her head back onto his chest.

"Isn't it kind of weird to sleep naked when you have so much family in the house that could bust in on you naked, though?"

Klaus barked out a rare laugh and Caroline smiled at the sound.

"Love, when you've been around your family for a thousand years, seeing them naked isn't quite so traumatizing," he admitted. "Though not entirely pleasant either."

Caroline lifted her head to see Klaus scowling, clearly reliving some moments. She giggled then smoothed out the lines on his forehead with her fingers. He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"What about you?" he asked. "I know what you wear to bed normally. However, I am enjoying this way of sleeping."

"Of course you do, you creeper," she breathed out, feeling his free hand trail down her back softly to land on her ass.

Gripping it tightly in his hand, he bent her head down and started placing hot kisses on her neck. Breathing heavily, she lifted her head to the left to grant him better access.

"But I don't sleep naked like this normally. I was always afraid my mom would bust in on me when I was sleeping. And that was so not something I ever wanted to talk about."

Klaus' ministrations stopped at the mention of Liz Forbes; his heated mood clearly broken. Caroline whined in protest as she tried to pull his head back to hers.

"Did I say you could stop?" she complained, nipping at his collarbone.

"No, but you mentioned your mother and she is the last person I want to be talking about while I'm doing sinful things to your body," Klaus said, wincing at the thought.

Caroline huffed, falling onto her back with a pout. Klaus chuckled, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight love," he whispered into her hair.

She hummed in response, feeling his eyes close and his breath begin to even out.

She closed her eyes, hell-bent on sleeping, but there was still something on her mind.

"What's your number?"

"Shhh love, sleep," Klaus whispered, keeping his eyes closed as he sloppily ran his hand down the front of her face as if he could shut her eyes that way.

She caught his pointer finger in her mouth and bit on it gently. She soothed the bite with her tongue and Klaus opened his eyes in interest.

"Minx," he teased, narrowing his eyes flirtatiously.

Pulling Caroline's body on top of his, his eyes darkened lustfully as she brought her lips to his ear lobe and nibbled on it. Growling at her ministrations, Klaus danced a hand down the side of her body, teasing her with his feather-light touches. She was becoming incredibly turned on and, whining in frustration, Caroline bit down sharply on his neck. Hissing against her collarbone, Klaus pulled her neck to the side to whisper hotly into her ear.

"You know, love, if you want something, all you have to do is ask," he whispered, darting his tongue out to lick at the shell of her ear.

"Anything I want?" she asked, reaching down between them towards his waist.

"Anything," he panted, awaiting her touch on the place he needed it most.

"In that case –" Caroline ripped her hands away from him and quickly rolled away from his embrace."_What's your number_?"

"What?" he asked, completely dumbfounded, instantly missing her touch.

"I'm serious, Klaus. What's your number?"

Klaus huffed as he sat up and reached behind her for her cell-phone.

"Love, why can't you just look in here and find it –"

She ripped the phone out of his hands with a roll of her eyes, tossing it on the bed spread.

"Not your _phone_ number – your other number."

"My house number?" he asked, forehead wrinkling in sincere confusion.

"No," she sighed, exasperated. "Your _number._"

Klaus stared at her in further confusion for a minute before realization visibly dawned on his features.

"Oh, _that _number."

Caroline smiled meekly and nodded her head. In the moonlight she saw Klaus' face tinge slightly with embarrassment. She hadn't thought Klaus was even capable of getting embarrassed.

Dodging the question, he turned the tables on her.

"Is there a reason why you'd like to play 20 questions at 4:30 in the morning?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, albeit teasingly.

Caroline huffed and looked away from his gaze. How was she going to get him to tell her stuff about himself if he questioned everything she asked?

"Can I not ask you questions about yourself?" she returned, lifting her chin defiantly.

Klaus sighed and took her hand in his.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. I'm simply mystified as to why you've chosen now as a suitable time for it."

"I just –" Caroline started, trying to gather her thoughts into words. "I've been here for a week and it's just been bugging me how well you know me when I feel like I barely know anything about you."

Klaus frowned then opted to soothe her: "You know me well, love."

She growled in frustration under her breath.

"No, I don't!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "I mean seriously, Klaus, you know things about me that I don't even know! You probably know about the cat that my mother bought me when my dad left when I was 10 –"

"Mr. Whiskerson," Klaus interjected.

Caroline rolled her eyes, not even sure if it was more out of disbelief or annoyance.

"Case in point," she finished bitingly. "You have lived for over a thousand years and I've pretty much just begun living. I just want to know more about you. The places you like, the things you've seen in past – everything."

She trailed off, looking at the bedspread. Rendering Klaus speechless wasn't something she thought anybody could accomplish, but from the look on his face, apparently she could.

"Sweetheart," he started, reaching for her hand to interlace their fingers. "I think you know me far better than you're aware of."

"I don't," she muttered, sniffing stubbornly.

He chuckled and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not funny," she bit out.

"Love, I've learned more about you this past week than I have the entire time I was in Mystic Falls," he said, sweetly placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

She blinked up at him in confusion."How is that even possible?"

"Well, for starters I've become very familiar with every inch of your body –" he pushed her down playfully hovering over her.

Caroline sucked in a low breath as he placed a kiss on her pulse point.

"I know that you refuse to function in the morning unless you've had your coffee, with blood mixed into it," Klaus continued, running a hand through her mussed curls.

She hummed in agreement against his neck.

"It takes you precisely 36 minutes to get ready for the day, 48 if we are going somewhere special."

A smile slowly grew on Caroline's face as he continued to speak. Every time she thought he couldn't surprise her any more, he did.

"You bite your lip slightly when bored or stressed; the side of it when you want to seduce me. I know you," he finished pointedly. "And I know that you know me similarly."

Caroline met his gleaming eyes and rolled her own good-naturedly.

"Oh please, you just proved _my_ point," she teased.

Klaus bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me something about myself, love."

"Well," she started, her mind racing to think of something. "I can always tell your mood from your eyes. When you're in a good mood, they're lighter. When you're angry, they get darker. And when they're nearly black –"

She reached down towards his waist and his eyes darkened with lust.

"You want me."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and placed a heated kiss on her lips. Taking her into his arms, he rolled over until she was propped back up on his chest. She continued.

"You don't sleep a lot. But when you do, I can always tell when you're having a dirty dream. Or a dream where you torture someone. Your reaction is similar –a lot of smiling and licking your lips while you sleep," she teased, causing him to shoot her a wry grin.

"Sleeping is the only time where you are completely relaxed, though, and you never sleep with your mouth closed."

He blinked down at her, his eyes filled with something she couldn't decipher.

"You don't like not being in control. One big thing we have in common," she smiled into his chest. "Which we will probably fight over –"

"But making up will be fun," he interjected, wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She giggled at him and kissed him affectionately.

"Well, there you go, your proved _my_ point – you do know me," Klaus pointed out, stroking her arm slung across his chest.

"Ok fine, maybe I do," she admitted. "But I want to know more."

"Well, love," Klaus began with a long breath, officially forfeiting sleep. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you," Caroline said teasingly, watching Klaus' eyes sparkle in recognition. "Your hopes, your dreams; everything you want in life."

"I'm starting to sense some déjà vu here, except in reverse and this time we are naked," he smirked. "I think I like this version better."

Caroline laughed, snuggling her head into his neck.

"So tell me your number."

He froze in response. She moved back a little, meeting his gaze determinedly.

"Is there a specific reason why you have to know that certain thing about me?" he asked lightly, his voice betraying the embarrassment he was trying to disguise.

Caroline pursed her lips, hoping he didn't see or feel the heat climbing to her face.

"Well, you do have about a thousand years of experience on me," she admitted, her voice annoyingly betraying her slight jealousy.

"You really want to know that amount of people I have slept with?"Klaus confirmed with a frown.

Caroline felt her cheeks color further. She wasn't jealous of his past per se. But still. He was a _thousand freaking years old._ During her various_ pleasurable_ times with him it had become way more than obvious that he was _way_ more experienced than her.

Not that she considered herself an expert of sex or anything, but she'd always felt pretty confident in her abilities in bed. Unfortunately the realization had encroached on her that she was eons behind Klaus when it came to experience. Even asleep just the thought of the things he could do to her could make her toes curl. He always seemed very satisfied with her, but a girl still felt self-conscious when it came to his probably very… colorful past.

"Caroline?" he prompted her.

She blushed more and looked away.

"I just – I'm curious," she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm like freaking twenty-one years old and you're like over a thousand. You probably invented the _Kama Sutra_ –"

"Actually that was Kol," Klaus interrupted.

Caroline shot him a questioning look.

"Don't ask. I still have nightmares."

"Whatever. The point is that I know there have been a lot of women before me and I just kind of want to know what I have to live up to."

In a flash, Klaus was hovering over her; his mouth crashing down to hers.

He feasted on her mouth like it was his last meal, his hands grasping at her hips. She moaned into his mouth as his nipped at her bottom lip then soothed the bite with his tongue. He broke the kiss roughly before placing an almost tender kiss, to her forehead.

"Caroline, you _never_ have to live up to any woman," he stated, his eyes boring into hers.

She was rendered speechless –by the kiss and the determined look in his eyes.

"They could never live up to you," he assured, caressing her jaw.

"Well duh they can't, I mean they're probably all dead," Caroline joked albeit uncomfortably.

He rolled her eyes and in rare Klaus fashion, crushed his chest down to hers so their hearts were aligned.

"Do you feel that?"

His heart was beating frantically through his chest like a hummingbird.

"I promise you, love, no one has ever had this effect on me before."

Caroline blinked and snuck her hand between them to place it on his heart, a small smile starting to form on her face.

"I've never bloodshared with anyone but you," he confessed and her eyes snapped to his.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

Bloodsharing was a common occurrence between the two of them when they made love so she just assumed it was something most vampire couples or hookups did. It was such an erotic experience that she has no idea how she'd ever gone without it.

Especially when particularly hot memories slipped into her mind, like the time in the kitchen when Klaus had had her pressed up against the counter with his hips, drinking from her offered neck behind her as she fed from the arm he'd banded across her chest. Just thinking about it now made her feel tingly.

It was strange to think of the experience being a first for Klaus when to her it was also a unique mark of their relationship. With Tyler the entire concept had never seemed right, not even suitable for discussion.

And then there was the fact that his bite would've killed her and asking Klaus for his blood would _so_ not have gone well, never mind that she was pretty sure she would've died of embarrassment before the venom did her in.

"Really," he admitted. "Being that vulnerable; relinquishing control and having to be at the mercy of another as they feed from you – it's not something I allow lightly. Except with you."

Caroline grinned up at him then placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"Me either."

"Not to mention," Klaus began, "how much I enjoy being at your mercy during certain other activities."

He trailed off as his lips pressed hotly to her neck and she giggled thinking of some of those certain _activities _that he seemed to enjoy so much.

"So is that your way of saying that no one else mattered until you met me?" she questioned as he huffed at her interrupting his attempt at seduction.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," he grinned, kissing her quickly. "It's always been you. My first and last, so to speak."

"Hmmm, you're so sweet buttering me up like that." Playfully she narrowed her eyes. "I bet you lost count."

"Years ago, if I'm being honest," he admitted sheepishly.

Caroline rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Oh well," she said lightly.

Klaus carefully searched her expression for any lingering discomfort but was pleased to find none.

"Then it doesn't bother you?"

"Eh," she shrugged. "I know that you aren't the same person you were before you met me. That was then, and this is now and forever."

His lips were on hers before she could even take a breath. She moaned lowly into his mouth but he quickly moved to trail kisses up her jaw line, nipping at her earlobe.

"So what's your number?" he whispered gruffly into her ear.

Caroline's eyes popped open and she blinked up at Klaus' inquisitive expression.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, I'm dead serious, love," he remarked, though she could see some amusement in his eyes. "I told you mine –"

"You lost count!"

"So it's only fair that you tell me," he finished, quirking up the corner of his mouth at her shocked expression.

"That is so not fair," she protested.

Klaus shrugged and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Doubtful, but I'd like to know nonetheless."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a loud sigh.

"This is so not an appropriate conversation for what I wanted to do," she complained, and Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what is it that you wanted to do?"

"I wanted to learn things about _you_, not me. Plus you probably already know how many. You are creepy stalkerish like that."

He ducked his head into the crook of her neck instead of answering, deeply inhaling her scent.

She took his silence as his answer and pulled his head up to meet his gaze. She smiled shyly at him and a rare grin broke out on his face. Running a hand through his short curls, she pulled him in for a soft kiss before snuggling back into his arms, finally ready to go to sleep.

Klaus sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around the blonde vampire's soft body. Mentally he marveled at the relaxing sensation of the expanse of her smooth skin pressed against him.

Feeling his eyelids grow heavy Klaus was settling in to go back to go sleep and was growing closer and closer–

"What's your favorite color?"

"Caroline!" he groaned, throwing up his hands.

She propped her chin up on his chest and stuck her lip out in a pout.

"I just have a few more questions!" she protested. "Please?"

"Sweetheart I have to be up in three hours to meet Marcel," he explained, using his last shred of patience to keep his tone even.

"Take the morning off! I'm pretty sure your kingdom can survive a few hours without you and I swear I will make it up to you," she promised, her voice dipping seductively.

He opened one eye for a peek at the blonde and saw her biting the side of her lip, eyes sparkling with lust.

"Fine, you win," he relented, sitting up and rubbing a hand over his eyes.

She let out a small excited squeak before crawling into his lap.

"Favorite color?"

"Red, because it reminds me of bloodshed."

"Typical," she scoffed.

"And pink being yours isn't?" he quipped.

She rolled her eyes and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Favorite town?"

"Wherever you are," he answered, running a hand through her curls.

Caroline threw back her head and laughed, Klaus reveling in the sound.

"Oh my God, that was so cheesy," she giggled.

He smirked at the way her eyes sparkled and the pink flush from her laughing spread across her face and chest.

"Go easy on me, love, I'm new at this," he pointed out.

She caught his eyes that were filled with amusement and they both broke out into another peal of laughter.

"Okay, granted, that was… cheesy, pretty bad," he admitted, using her word. "But still true."

She stopped laughing and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"And sweet," she agreed. "One more question and then sleep?"

"Seems fair," he conceded with a small smile.

"Favorite movie?"

"_Dracula, _the Bela Lugosi film. Elijah and I were amused for days after its first showing."

Caroline giggled and crawled off his lap to settle back on her side of the bed.

"I bet that was a real comedy for you," she responded, drawing the bed sheet across her body, concealing her delectable body from Klaus' eyes.

"Hmmm, now sweetheart," he began, slowly tugging the sheet away from her breasts. "I believe I was promised a reward."

Caroline moved her arms behind her head, arching her back to press her body up against his. He hissed at the contact then eagerly leaned forward to kiss the space between her breasts.

"You were, weren't you?" she teased.

Klaus smirked against her breasts at her tone and nibbled her skin, drawing out a soft moan.

He trailed a hand down the side of her torso to firmly grip her backside in his hands, grinding his hips into hers. Her breath stuttered at the contact and he quickly caught her bottom lip between his teeth. Flicking his tongue into her mouth briefly, he moved his hand between her thighs and reveled in the sound she made in reaction.

Flicking his thumb over her sensitive flesh, he quirked up the side of his mouth as her grip on his bicep tightened.

He was so close to having her hurtling towards coming undone in his arms, when –

"What's your favorite decade?"

"Caroline!"

* * *

**Haha! Caroline is just so curious! **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this new little foray into their lives. Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, any feedback! I appreciate any!**

**Also, follow me at she-walked-away on tumblr. I'm always up to meeting new people and even if you have any ideas of some drabbles you'd like to see :)**

**Until next time!**

**Kaitlyn**


End file.
